Follow the train
by Shana Kozumi
Summary: Aku tidak punya tujuan dalam hidup. Maukah kau membantuku menemukan tujuan hidupku dan memaknainya?#Mind to RnR?


**Character : Sakura H.**

**Genre : Drama and Family**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

Angin berhembus lembut pagi ini. Menyapa dengan sangat ramah dan menyejukkan. Setiap manusia yang merasakannya pasti akan terasa damai dengannya. Suasana pagi hari yang sangat segar dan sejuk ini pasti dapat memperbaiki suasana hati seseorang yang sedang berkeluh dan kesal. Kecuali aku.

"Hah…membosankan. Apa aku bolos saja ya?"

"Baru bulan Juni kelas satu SMA, sudah berbagai macam masalah yang datang. Huft!"

Ya, begitulah. Sakura, itu namaku. Aku biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin bisa dibilang sangat-sangat biasa. Aku dilahirkan dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Parasku juga biasa-biasa saja. Prestasiku? Lebih-lebih!

Bulan Juni, awal masuk SMA. Hari pertama aku masuk sekolah, aku sudah patah hati. Sasuke, cowok yang kusukai sejak tk, ternyata sudah berpacaran dengan Ino, cewek yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya dan kesupelannya. Alasanku masuk SMA ini adalah agar aku satu sekolah dengan Sasuke. Tapi, malah ini yang aku dapatkan. Tunggu! Bukan berarti jika aku masuk SMA yang sama dengan Sasuke, aku akan seperti cewek lain yang akan mengungkapkan perasaannya dan berakhir dengan penolakan yang sadis. Aku juga tahu jika aku menembaknya, dalam waktu lima menit aku akan dihujani dengan kata-kata yang sangat pedis dan menusuk hati. Lagipula aku tidak mau pacaran. Hanya mengganggu.

Sekarang aku merasa sekolah itu sangat membosankan. Aku tidak punya tujuan dalam hidup ini. Seperti air yang mengalir, kuikuti saja apa yang orang katakan. Untuk apa aku sekolah? Untuk apa aku hidup? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah bolos dari sekolah.

"Kereta tujuan Yamanaka akan segera berangkat!"

"Kereta tujuan Yamanaka? Apa aku naik kereta jurusan itu saja? Biarin deh, yang penting enggak ke sekolah!"ujarku malas.

Setelah aku masuk ke kereta ini, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Sepi. Tidak ada anak-anak sekolah yang berseragam. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang di dalam kereta ini. Tidak seperti kereta yang kutumpangi setiap hari.

"Setelah ini aku ke mana, ya? Apa kuikuti saja kemana arah kereta ini berjalan? Siapa tahu aku bisa kesasar keliling Jepang."pikirku bodoh.

Tanpa kusadari, pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela sangat cantik.

"Jarang-jarang aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Wah, kalau begitu aku akan coba singgah di stasiun terakhir. Siapa tahu pemandangan di daerah sana bagus."

Akhirnya aku tiba juga di stasiun terakhir, di tempat yang tidak kukenal. Tidak terasa sudah satu jam setengah perjalanan yang kulalui.

"Wah, cuacanya cerah sekali. Udaranya juga segar. Aku tanya saja tentang daerah ini pada petugas stasiun."kataku sambil merenggangkan badan yang sudah pegal-pegal karena duduk berjam-jam di kereta tadi.

Setelah menanyakan dan diberi petunjuk tentang daerah ini, aku segera mencari halte bus terdekat. Tujuan pertamaku adalah desa yang ada di daerah kaki gunung. Sesudah sampai di sana, aku langsung menuju ke daerah perkebunannya. Saat sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan, tiba-tiba ada orang yang meneriakiku.

"Hei, kau! Sedang apa di sini?"tanya seorang laki-laki dari dalam mobil pick-up.

"Maksudmu aku?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang ada di sini selain kau."

"Ada apa memangnya? Kenapa kau memanggilku?"tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Sepertinya kau juga bukan penduduk sini. Terlebih lagi kau mengenakan baju sekolah. Kau pasti sedang bolos sekolah!"ujar laki berambut abu-abu itu.

"Aku memang sedang bolos sekolah. Aku juga bukan penduduk daerah ini. Kereta api yang membawaku ke sini."jawabku santai sambil pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

"Tunggu! Anak sekolah tidak boleh berkeliaran saat jam pelajaran sekolah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau balik lagi ke sekolah."

"Hah? Menemaniku? Aku tidak mengerti. Dan lagi, kita tidak saling kenal. Sudah dulu ya."

"Jangan! Sebagai penduduk desa ini, aku harus melindungi semua yang ada di sini, termasuk tamu yang datang. Aku tidak mau kejadian yang tidak-tidak terjadi di sini. Aplagi kau anak perempuan, dan tidak mengenal daerah sini."jelas laki-laki itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Kalau begitu, kau harus membawaku keliling-keliling desa ini, bagaimana?"

"Tapi aku harus mengantar sayur-sayur ini ke pasar."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu mengantar sayur. Setelah itu kau bawa aku keliling desa ini, setuju?"

"Baiklah. Asalkan kau tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ayo naik ke mobil!"

"Namaku Kakashi. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Dan apa alasanmu bolos dari sekolah?"

"Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Alasanku bolos dari sekolah karena aku bosan sekolah. Dan lagi aku tidak punya tujuan untuk sekolah. Membosankan."ujarku malas.

"Kenapa kau merasa tidak punya tujuan? Padahal banyak anak-anak di luar sana yang tidak bisa sekolah. Sekarang kau bisa sekolah, tetapi kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Apa itu tidak aneh?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu melihat ke luar jendela mobil bak ini dengan malas.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku hidup. Sebenarnya, pada awalnya aku sudah punya sedikit tujuan. Tapi tujuan itu-itu tiba-tiba saja hancur dan hilang. Aku jadi kehilangan tujuan masuk SMA."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau menceritakan hal yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Aku lalu menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada awal aku masuk sekolah. Kakashi mendengar dengan seksama.

"Wah, jadi teringat masa-masa muda dulu. Kalau begitu, kau denganku saja, hahaha!"

"Kau ini, bukannya menghibur, malah menertawakanku. Dasar! Kau ini seperti om-om cabul yang sedang menggoda anak muda saja."

"Enak saja om-om cabul! Umurku masih tiga puluh tahun!"jawab Kakashi kesal.

"Hahaha, kau pasti belum menikah, kan?"

"I-iya, kenapa kau bisa tahu?"tanya Kakashi malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini kan peramal. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau belum menikah? Umurmu kan sudah memasuki kepala tiga?"

"Itu dia. Sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya. Memangnya kau mau membantuku untuk mencari calon istri?"tanya Kakashi serius.

"Amit-amit deh, bantuin om-om cabul sepertimu!"jawabku ogah.

Setelah mengantar sayur-sayur itu, Kakashi mengajakku ke rumah nenek Chiyo.

"Ke rumah nenekmu? Untuk apa?"tanyaku bingung.

"Sebetulnya dia buka nenekku. Tapi dia sudah kuanggap seperti nenekku sendiri. Dia yang membesarkanku dari kecil hingga sekarang ini. Dia tahu banyak tentang desa ini."

Sesampai di sana, nenek Chiyo langsung menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Rupanya ada tamu ya. Ayo masuk. Jangan sungkan-sungkan!"ucap nenek Chiyo ramah.

"Terima kasih."jawabku singkat.

"Nek, kenalkan. Dia ini Sakura. Murid sekolah yang sedang bolos dan tiba-tiba nyasar di sini."sindir Kakashi.

"Hei! Apa kau bilang?"bentakku dengan mata melotot.

Nenek Chiyo yang melihat hal itu pun tertawa.

"Jadi kau bolos sekolah ya. Pasti kau dari kota sebelah ya? Seragam yang kau pakai adalah seragam SMA konoha kan?"tanya nenek Chiyo.

"I-iya."jawabku malu-malu.

"Sakura kan sudah nyasar jauh-jauh ke sini. Bagaimana kalau kamu mengawani nenek menanam benih-benih sayur ini di kebun di daerah kaki gunung sana. Kalau sempat nenek akan mengawanimu jalan-jalan, bagaimana?"

"Mau! Aku mau! Aku ingin coba menanam sayur-sayuran."jawabku semangat.

Setelah sampai di ladang, dengan semangat aku menanam benih-benih sayuran tersebut sambil diberikan instruksi oleh nenek Chiyo. Nenek Chiyo yang melihat tingkah lakuku hanya bisa tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Selesai menanam benih-benih sayuran tersebut, aku dan nenek Chiyo beristirahat di pinggiran kebun. Tiba-tiba aku bertanya pada Nenek Chiyo.

"Nek, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan sampai setua ini?"tanyaku.

"Maksudmu?"tanya nenek Chiyo sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan sampai setua ini, di dunia yang membosankan dan kejam ini? Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, nenek Chiyo tersenyum.

"Kunci aku bisa bertahan hingga setua ini adalah bersyukur, sabar, tidak berputus asa, dan mencintai diri sendiri."

"Hah? Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti."jawabku bingung.

"Bersyukur atas apa yang telah tuhan berikan, sabar dengan berbagai cobaan yang diberikan, tidak berputus asa dari rahmat tuhan kepada kita, dan mencintai diri kita sendiri apa adanya."

"Tuhan menciptakan kita pasti memiliki tujuan tersendiri. Kita selalu diberikan cobaan agar tuhan tahu, siapa di antara makhluknya yang dapat bertahan dan menang atas ujiannya. Dari cobaannya itulah kita diuji sejauh mana titik kesabaran yang kita miliki. Dengan bersabar, kita akan bisa lebih memaknai hidup ini dan terus bersyukur dengan apa yang telah tuhan berikan. Dengan diberi cobaan demi cobaan, kita akan terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi dan tidak pernah putus dari rahmat tuhan."

"Dan yang terakhir, mencintai diri sendiri. Jika kita mencintai diri kita sendiri, kita akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Kita tidak ingin melihat diri kita susah dan terluka. Kita akan selalu mencari tujuan dari semua perbuatan yang kita lakukan. Diri kita sendiri lah yang selalu kita temui setiap saat. Dia selalu ada di saat kita sedih, susah, gembira, terpuruk, dan lain-lain. Dia selalu ada pada setiap momen berharga dalam kehidupan kita. Bayangkan jika kau membenci dirimu sendiri. Hidupmu akan menderita setiap saat."jelas nenek Chiyo.

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan nenek Chiyo. Tiba-tiba air mataku keluar. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"A-aku benci pada hidupku sendiri. Aku selalu mengeluh dan mengeluh. Aku selalu merasa dunia tidak pernah adil padaku. Fisik dan batinku sudah lelah untuk menghadapi semua ini. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."kataku sambil menangis. Nenek chiyo mengelus-ngelus rambutku lalu memelukku.

"Kau tidak salah. Setiap manusia pasti pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Jadikan hal ini sebagai tolak ukur bagi kehidupanmu agar kau bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi."

"Terima kasih."jawabku sambil membalas memeluk nenek Chiyo. Dari kejauhan tampak Kakashi sedang memerhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan dua wanita yang berbeda usia sangat jauh tersebut.

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore. Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah. Aku diantar oleh nenek Chiyo dan Kakashi ke stasiun kereta.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini. Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Banyak pelajaran berharga yang aku dapatkan hari ini."ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama. Kami juga beruntung bisa bertemu dengan anak sepertimu."balas nenek Chiyo.

"O, ya, paman Kakashi."

"Ada apa? kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku paman?"jawab Kakashi bingung.

"Semoga kau bisa cepat-cepat menikah dan mendapatkan istri yang baik."kataku sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Hahaha! Dasar bocah!"balas Kakashi.

"Ah, kereta apinya sudah datang. Selamat tinggal."kataku sambil melambaikan tangan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"HATI-HATI YA!"teriak Kakashi.

Aku hanya tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua lalu segera naik ke dalam kereta. Kereta berjalan perlahan-lahan sehingga pemandangan stasiun semakin lama semakin tidak terlihat lagi. Di dalam kereta aku bergumam sendiri, ternyata bolos kali ini ada hikmahnya juga. Aku jadi semangat belajar dan jadi punya tujuan dalam menjalani hidup ini. Berguna bagi semua orang. Ya, itu tujuanku. Aku harus siap menghadapi apapun kedepannya.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku dari SMA. Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak aku bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo dan Kakashi. Semenjak kejadian itu, aku dan mereka sering berkirim surat. Aku juga sudah diterima di universitas favoritku melalui program beasiswa siswa berprestasi. Dari surat terakhir yang kuterima, Kakashi akan segera menikah dengan calon istrinya.

Besok aku akan ke sana untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan Kakashi. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini. Aku tersadar, tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi kita. Tinggal bagaimana kita memaknai setiap waktu yang kita lalui dengan bersyukur, ikhlas, dan sabar. Dengan itu, kita dapat menjalani hidup dengan lebih baik, kan?

THE END

**Hah, akhirnya fic shana selesai juga. Gak ketulungan deh buatnya, edit sana-sini, terpublish juga deh. Maaf-maaf aja kalau ficnya hancur, karena ini fic pertama shana. Mohon review-nya ya? Kritik dan saran yang membangun juga jgn lupa oke?**


End file.
